


Close.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto thoughts., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wants to fight for what's his. Sort of. Ianto pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close.

**Author's Note:**

> More thoughts of the popping in my head variety! Not too sure about this one.

Close.

 

 

I would fight a Weevil

I would fight a Dalek

I would swim the icy Bay.

Just to be close to him.

 

I would chase the Tardis,

I would wrestle with the Doctor

I would force my way inside his ship

Just to be close to him.

 

I would wear my jeans to work

I'd do his washing,

Iron his favourite shirt

Clean his coat and shine his shoes

To see his smile,

To be held by him

I would do anything

Just to be close to him.

 

I am in his arms

I am in his bed

I am in his heart

He says, "I love you, to be close to you"

I give my heart

To be close to him.


End file.
